Terrifying Updates
"Terrifying Updates" is the sixth short in the mini-series True Terror With George Takei, a series of The Terror shorts narrated by George Takei, focused on real-life terrors. As with the other installments in the series save the premiere, it was released by AMC on YouTube on October 1, 2019. It provides viewers with updates on the terrors presented in the previous installments of the series. Summary Host George Takei gives the latest news and updates on his entertaining, incredibly creepy explorations into some of history’s greatest mysteries, including the Mothman, The Devil's Footprints, the Severed Feet of the Salish Sea, the Kinross Incident and the Curse of the HMS Terror. Recap This installment contains new questions and updates about material seen in the previous shorts. The world is filled with many terrors that seemingly have no earthly explanation. Strange disappearances, odd creatures appearing throughout history. Many believe the reports of them to be fiction, but there is some very real evidence that is difficult to ignore. One such incident was the disappearance of Felix Moncla Jr. in "The Kinross Incident." Taking place in 1953, it continues to confound investigators to this day. He disappeared chasing a mysterious object in the sky and the Air Force seemed to want the story of his disappearance to vanish along with him. Skeptics say that the incident was nothing more than a tragic crash, yet the wreckage has never been found. Even today, the military is actively investigating reports of UFOs, including an almost daily string from 2014-2015 documented not by conspiracy theorists but by expert Navy pilots. Another such terror is the case of "The Mothman," sightings of which plagued the town of Point Pleasant, West Virginia for a year, prior to the collapse of the Silver Bridge. Nobody knows for sure if the Mothman was responsible for this calamity that killed 46 people, but there are more recent sightings which suggest that the creature's appearance is, in fact, a warning of danger. Police in the Pacific Northwest remain baffled by the case of "The Severed Feet of the Salish Sea." Just recently, another severed foot was found in Washington State. It is the 20th foot that residents have discovered since the case began. Authorities still argue that the deaths are naturally occurring, yet no other region in the world has the same problem. Those skeptical of the official explanation note that the feet often appear in running shoes, believing this to be a signature of a more sinister reality that there is a killer at work in the region. There is also frightening news in relation to "The Curse Of The HMS Terror." Local officials continue to not heed the concerns that the strange deaths in the region of King William Island are the result of the disturbance of the remains of the [[HMS Terror|HMS Terror]]. More new dives are being planned. One final such case is that of "The Devil's Footprints." In 1855, a series of bizarre footprints believed to be those of the devil appeared in the snow in the English countryside of Devon. Some tried to link them to local wildlife, but others did not believe this explanation. Similar prints have resurfaced throughout history. Could they really be those of the devil? We tell ourselves these horrors aren't real to sleep comfortably at night, but there is much evidence to support them. The best way to confront them might be to face them head on and discover the grisly details. Many lives have been lost over centuries in the circumstances surrounding these events. Video True Terror w George Takei 'Terrifying Updates' The Terror Infamy Behind the scenes *While the video includes some new updates, much of it is simply a recap of the previous installments and some segments do not contain any new updates at all. Category:True Terror